


sheep and wolves

by tinfoil (milkystarlight)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Soft Techie, Under-negotiated Kink, little bit of feelings, started as a character study and got lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarlight/pseuds/tinfoil
Summary: Armitage Hux understood the universe’s population as belonging to two distinct categories: Victims and perpetrators. Techie is neither of those, and Hux isn't sure what exactly to do with him.





	sheep and wolves

Armitage Hux understood the universe’s population as belonging to two distinct categories: Victims and perpetrators. His father, Brendol, had told him often enough that people were either sheep, wolves, or sheepdogs. He had made a token effort to instill in his son that they must be sheepdogs, that they must protect the witless and helpless masses. It was this mentality that most of the First Order recruitment and training materials held to, but Hux had understood quickly that he and his father were wolves. 

Or at least, that was how it had felt before he met his twin. 

Even if Hux hadn’t run the genetic tests to confirm their relationship no one could have denied that he and the pathetic, mutilated slave they had picked up on Tuanul were twins. Looking at them next to each other was like seeing two ends on a spectrum of trauma. One of them was a sheep. One of them was a wolf. 

The slavers who had held Hux’s brother were hunted down, of course. The Empire may have relied on slavery but the First Order was better than that. Techie, as the man called himself, had been one of the twenty-odd former slaves who chose to remain with their saviors. Techie had been the only one singled out by Captain Phasma for special attention.

Once she had ensured that the man was no more or less than he claimed to be she had brought him to her commanding officer, handing him over to Hux with a simple “I thought you would want to see this.” The reveal of a missing identical twin was beyond her pay grade. Let Hux deal with it.

If you had asked him, Hux wouldn’t have been able to tell you about what it felt like to look into the face of a stranger and see himself reflected. He didn’t have the emotional vocabulary for that. The closest he could get would be to tell you it had made him ill and that he could not look away.

Techie had been scared, broken in a way that Hux would never imagine himself. Their minor physical differences had been nothing compared to the way Techie seemed to fold in on himself in fear. Not fear, specifically, of Hux. Just fear, the rank smell of it permeating every aspect of the life he had lived until this point. 

He had been granted a private room-barely larger than a closet, but it had a window and a bed and a lock that only Hux could override. Hux had seen to it that he had been issued a battery of medications. There were pills to help him sleep, pills to keep his anxiety at bay, pills to keep the weight of his depression from becoming so crushing he couldn’t live around it. After a month of nutritionally fortified meals and sleeping as much as he wanted he had grown soft around the edges.

While Techie recovered, Hux had turned the issue of their similarity over and over in his mind. Had their mother lied when she gave birth to twins, conspiring to keep at least one son to herself? Had their parents simply agreed that neither needed both children? How, and more importantly why, had Brendol chosen him over his brother? What would it have taken to turn him from an engineer and strategist to a jumpy malnourished shadow like Techie? 

Hux wasn’t going to ask what had happened, and Techie had let slip precious little about his life. He didn’t know what had become of their mother. They had been separated when Techie was still a child. He had been young enough that he could no longer remember the name their mother had called him. He might recall some trauma or another with the same glib tone as someone recounting the childhood memory of a picnic in the park. 

The two met nightly in Hux’s quarters. His room was palatial compared to Techie’s narrow space, but relatively small compared to the space he could have had if he’d been willing to share with another officer. Privacy was more important to him than space; besides that Kylo didn’t carry the rank required to legitimize them sharing a room. 

This afforded him a level of comfort that he would never have let anyone else see. Techie was touch-starved and utterly without boundaries. Moreover, he was insistent. Hux let himself believe it was a combination of how Techie had been used by his captors, and the norms one might develop when they spend their whole life in close proximity to others. 

Invariably he would reach across the table as they ate to hold Hux’s free hand. Even if Hux pulled away or ignored him Techie’s bids for affection continued. In the end, it was easier to give in than to see the rejection in those mechanical eyes. He had no qualms about leaning against Hux, curling into him or holding his hand as if they were both children. Hux found himself relaxing into it, in spite of himself. He looked forward to the gentle intimacy his brother provided. For all the other needs Kylo met, this wasn’t likely to ever be one of them. 

‘Obviously,’ Hux told himself, ‘no one plans on something like this. But it’s harmless.’ He had to tell himself these things when he found himself laying in bed with his arms around Techie, or falling asleep on the couch with Techie’s head in his lap. If they were caught in such a compromising position it would be enough to undermine much of the control he had so carefully built. But Techie was sweet, had grown soft, was gentle and childish and needed someone to make him feel safe. It wasn’t normal, exactly, but nothing about his life had ever been normal. 

If it had stopped there it would have been strange but harmless. Nothing in Hux’s life had ever really been harmless either, so when things went further he almost wasn’t surprised. 

They were laying on the couch, Techie between his brother’s legs and sprawled on his chest. It wasn’t comfortable for Hux, but Techie would doze off like this if he had the chance. It was nice to have a few minutes of reprieve from what felt like the endless work of running the destroyer. 

“Hey, check this out,” Techie said, abruptly sitting up. “I’m so chubby now.” He lifted his shirt and grabbed Hux’s wrist, forcing him to touch the little bit of pudge that defined his once hollow stomach. 

. It had been … years? Certainly longer than he could remember since Hux had felt another human’s skin beneath his in such a gentle context. What he had with Kylo wasn’t ever gentle, certainly not as casually intimate. “Not chubby,” he said without looking away. “This is probably the first time you’ve ever been at a healthy weight.” His voice is steady, but he can feel his face turning pink.

“Do you like it?” Techie asks, grinning. “You could touch me more.” He is still holding Hux’s wrist, and now he pulls his hand a little further up. “I like being close to you.”

Hux remembers his father’s voice, telling him about wolves and sheep. He imagines a bell around Techie’s throat, chin lifted to bare his neck for the wolves. 

“Is it not enough, what I’ve already given you?” Hux doesn’t add ‘you’re my brother’. Its technically true but neither of them feel it. They aren’t strangers anymore, but they aren’t brothers yet. The kindness Hux grants him is something between misguided obligation and vindictive pleasure at cherishing something Brendol had thrown away. 

The lopsided grin on Techie’s face grows wider. “Do you think anything is ever enough for me?”

That feels like justification, somehow, so Hux surges up to press their lips together. It's harsh and possessive, only softening when Techie places a hand on his jaw. He tries to be gentle, because he’s sure that's what Techie needs, but it's hard to hold back. Techie bites at his lower lip and sucks on his tongue and Hux moans into his mouth. 

When they break apart Hux is panting and Techie is smiling from ear to ear. 

“We can’t do this-” Hux starts to say, but Techie is already throwing his shirt aside. He’s slender, but the hollowness of his ribs and collarbone have filled out now. Hux just looks at him, stupidly caught up in the constellation of freckles on his shoulders and arms. 

“Why not?”

It’s a good question.

Why not?

Hux sinks back into the couch, rests his hands on Techie’s hips and lets the other man lead him into a long, gentle kiss. He could happily have spent the night like this, with Techie’s comfortable weight pressing down on him and their mouths full of the taste of each other. Their hips slot together almost perfectly, like they were made for each other. He supposes that, in a way, they were. 

Techie bites gently at his throat, sucking a bruise to the pale skin there before Hux can protest. “No marks,” he says quickly.

“Don’t worry, your uniform will cover it.” Techie slides his hand under the thin white cotton of Hux’s undershirt, fingertips seeking the harsh lines of his ribs. “Unless there’s someone you need to keep secrets from?”

Hux could tell him about Kylo, but what would there be to say? That sometimes he and his co-commander spend the ten minutes that their schedules leave free to rut like animals in whatever secrecy they can find? That a week ago Kylo had gone down on his knees and eaten Hux out until he was on the verge of tears? You can’t tell your brother things like that. “No.”

“Great.” Techie bites into his shoulder, licking and then sucking at the pink mark his mouth leaves. “Undress.” He looks like he might tear Hux’s clothes off for him.

Hux runs his hand through Techie’s hair, scratching behind his ears gently until Techie leans into it. “You don’t have to do this.” He says, after a quiet moment. “You don’t owe me anything. You understand that, right? I’m treating you well because you’re my brother. Not because I expect something from you.” 

“I know, but…” Techie rolls his hips, not impressed by Hux’s momentary show of morals. “It would be fun, right? You’d like it, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes.”

That’s all there is to it. Yes, it would be fun. Yes, Hux likes this. In spite of whatever moral outrage he could concoct, he likes this. There’s a belated vindication in being able to treasure someone that his father had thrown aside so carelessly. It would be different, he justifies, if there was a risk of pregnancy. Or if they had grown up together. Or if Techie wasn’t so demanding and insistent and right on top of him.

With a resolute sigh, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and unfastens his pants. Techie looks positively triumphant as he stands to slip out of his pants.

 

Scars litter Techie’s pale skin, bright pink and so tempting. His body is a softer image of what Hux sees in the mirror every day, familiar and alien at the same time. His cock, curving gently outward from a tangle of red hair, is half-hard already. 

Techie barely gives him time to look, climbing back into Hux’s lap as soon as he sits up. He presses an insistent kiss into his mouth, hungry and shameless as he cradles the back of Hux’s skull with one hand and shoves the other down the open front of his pants. 

Hux kisses back with renewed effort as if he can make up for his earlier uncertainty. Not satisfied with just this, he rakes his nails over the scars crossing Techie’s ribs as if he intends to open them up again. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Techie’s mouth moves against Hux’s, his hand dipping into Hux’s briefs to free his cock. After a moment of fumbling, he lines himself up perfectly to wrap a hand around both of their erections, squeezing and stroking. “Wanna know how it feels to get fucked by the better version of me.”

“Disgusting,” Hux grins and slides his hands up to thumb over his brother’s nipples. “You’re so desperate for it. You’d beg for it if I asked.” He tugs lightly, rolling each bud of flesh between his fingers. When they have more time he wants to properly worship Techie’s soft chest. 

Techie whines, bucking his hips at the little jolts of pleasure. “Is that what you want?” He asks, voice too needy to be more than barely teasing. “Please, Hux, touch me. Hurt me.”

“Fuck,” Hux growls into Techie’s neck, teeth dragging over his jugular. Techie’s hand is warm and slick with their mingled sweat, but it isn’t close to being what he needs. He grabs him by the wrist, twisting his arm around without much thought except to cause pain. Thankfully it has the desired effect of forcing Techie off his lap and onto the floor between his boots.

He can almost hear the whir of Techie’s pupils as he gazes up, taking in the new angle. Hux knows he can be imposing when he tries. He isn’t trying now, not really, but the look of adoration plastered across his twin’s face makes it obvious he’s doing something right. “I’m going to fuck your face. If it’s good, I’ll make you cum. If I’m not satisfied, you get nothing. Does that sound fair?” 

“Yeah-” The word is barely out of his mouth when Hux backhands him. 

“Answer properly or not at all.”

“Yes, Sir.” Techie tries again and is rewarded with a hand roughly tangling in his hair, dragging him forward. He opens his mouth, toes curling in delight as Hux forces him to swallow down the length before him. He takes it easily, gag reflex long since lost. He hums appreciatively when he feels the head of Hux’s cock dragging against the back of his throat. 

Techie opens his eyes, looking innocently up at his brother and smiling as much as he can with a cock shoved down his throat. The effect is breathtaking, or it would be if Hux had been patient enough to admire it. 

He tangles both hands in Techie’s messy hair, slowly guiding him along the length. He goes slowly at first, taking time to enjoy the soft, wet heat of Techie’s mouth. “Nice to see your gag reflex is just as absent as your morals.”

The only real response this earns is a soft moan, which may be more due to the fact that Techie is now pumping his cock with desperate speed. Hux rolls his eyes, dragging Techie’s mouth off his cock.

“Did I give you permission to play with yourself?”

“No, Sir.” 

“Clasp your hands behind your back. Useless whore.” The last comment is punctuated by a rough twist of his wrist that makes Techie’s scalp burn.

Hux uses his brother’s throat like this is what he was made for. He can’t look away from the sight-the gold-red hair between his fingers, Techie’s bruised lips, the thin trickle of spit building at the corner of his mouth. 

He builds a steady rhythm, thrusting hard and fast; holding Techie down a little longer each time. Hux imagines holding him there until he chokes, until the color drains from his face. 

Techie knows not to try to control his breathing. Even that isn’t his anymore. He gives in to the mindless joy of being used. He doesn’t know how much time passes, only that it's long enough for his jaw to hurt and his shoulders to cramp. These pains are dull and distant as if they’re happening to someone else. He can’t see or feel anything beyond the satisfaction of his mouth stretching around Hux’s cock.

When Hux finally does cum, there isn’t much warning. He yanks Techie down as if he intends to suffocate him--there’s no guarantee that he doesn’t. Techie swallows reflexively, barely able to savor the bitter taste being pumped down his throat. When he is finally released a thin strand of saliva and cum dangles between his mouth and the head of Hux’s cock.

“Good boy.” Hux is smiling, almost laughing. “Do you want to cum? Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Techie can feel how the hands still tangled in his hair are shaking. He hears the barely perceptible tremor in Hux’s voice. “Yes,” he answers hoarsely. He still has his hands locked behind his back, but he rolls his hips uselessly into the empty space before him. “Please?”

“Come here,” Hux slides his foot between Techie’s legs, lifting his leg just enough to press the sole of his boot against his dribbling cock. “Think this will be enough?”

“Yes, sir.” Techie is going to make it be enough. “Please let me make myself cum on your boot, sir.” His voice still sounds teasing, but it isn’t enough to warrant another slap. Besides, Hux is in as good of a mood as he has ever seen him. 

As soon as Hux’s foot is on the floor, Techie is pressing in close. He grips onto his pant leg, leaning his head against his brother’s knee as he tries to find the right angle. The drag of polished leather against his over-sensitive skin is exactly what he needs. He thrusts blindly, barely registering movement above him. When he opens his eyes he can barely focus on Hux’s hand working over his angry red cock.

“Look at you,” Hux growls. “Rutting against me like an animal. Filthy.” 

A shiver runs down Techie’s spine at the mix of venom and laughter in his brother’s voice. He looks positively unhinged, cheeks flushed red and hair falling from its perfect hold. He is sweating, panting, pupils blown wide with need.

I did this to him, Techie thinks. There had never been anything in Hux that hinted at this strange, hungry mania. Techie had been the one to bring it out… 

He isn’t sure which of them cums first. It’s harder for him to keep quiet when he doesn’t have his mouth stuffed full, and as much as he tries to muffle his cries against Hux’s leg he knows he isn’t doing a very good job. “Someone’s going to hear us,” he laughs, obviously excited at the idea. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been caught in this position.

Well. Not this exact position. The whole ‘identical twin’ thing is an improvement. 

For a second Techie imagines their father-a man he has never seen or even thought of before now- walking in on them. The imagined wave of shame-disappointment-outrage is what sends him over the edge, spilling thick ropes of jizz over the spotless black leather beneath him. 

Hux follows a few seconds later, blowing a second load over his clenched fist. Techie rises obediently up to lick him clean, only to have Hux wipe the excess off in his hair. 

“Disgusting.” Hux comments, sinking bonelessly into the couch. “Come here, you grubby little thing.”

Techie obliges, climbing up to curl with his head resting against Hux’s thigh. This feels right, being Hux’s little pet. He could get used to this. “I’m topping next time.” He says, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Hux wants a smoke and some brandy, but both of those can wait. For the first time in months, he feels himself at peace. He can’t remember the last time he smiled like this. “Stars, no wonder they separated us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was not to call this 'The Heat of the Bro-ment'. I always need beta readers. Message me [ @tinfoil-on-the-windows](https://tinfoil-on-the-windows.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
